Everything Can Change
by Lizzy Anne89
Summary: Eric and Amara have hated each other since the night the met and Godric took the younger vampire under his wing. Seven hundred years later, Godric sends Amara to Shreveport to assist Eric with his bar. Without Godric there to referee, will they learn to get along or will they finally kill each other? AU/OoC; EricxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this story except Amara. I have quite a bit of this story written up, more so than 'Craving You.' I'm not stopping that one, I just ran out of story that I had already written and am having a hard time finding time to write at the moment. I said this before but I'll say it again, I like fluff and believe in happily ever afters. This story is definitely AU and OoC. I hope you enjoy it regardless.**_

* * *

 _"Everything can change when you least expect it. Can't stop what you can't control. Gotta learn how to just let go. Everything can change, no you can't perfect it. Some things you can't explain." -Nikko, Everything Can Change, Spectacular!_

Life is full of many unexpected twists and turns. One minute I'm an average village girl, the next I'm a vampire. The vampire that made me was called Appius Livius Ocella, though I was only allowed to call him Master. He was a sadistic bastard and I was his favorite plaything. He thrived on the pain he caused me. He once told me that he preferred the company of men, but that I was special. I had to bite back a laugh on that one. I knew exactly why I was special. I'm what you would call a telekinetic, I can move things with my mind. My powers had only increased when I was turned. Master knew this and commanded that I never used it against him. Which is why I was forced to remain with him for over a hundred years, using my gift for his personal gain. On the night of my one hundred eleventh birthday, my fate changed.

Master and I were in a remote part of Italy, staying in a villa when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see two vampires on our doorstep. One was only a few inches taller than myself with short brown hair and deep brown eyes. His shirt was open at the top and I could see an intricate tattoo just below his neck. His companion was his complete opposite. He was tall, easily over six feet, with bright blue eyes and long blond hair pulled back into a braid. He was easily the most beautiful man, alive or dead, that I had ever seen. "Good evening little one." the brunette said. "Is your master home?"

I nodded and moved from the door, allowing the vampires to enter. I led them into the living quarters where Master was painting. He looked up and smiled at our visitors. "Ah Godric!" he said to the brunette. He placed his paints down and stood, quickly bowing to the brunette. "It has been forever." He turned to the blond and looked him up and down appreciatively. "And this must be your child."

Godric nodded. "Indeed he is. This is Eric. Eric this is Ocella." Eric nodded in greeting. Godric then turned to me. "And who is this beauty?"

Master laid a hand on my shoulder. "She is my newest child. Her name is Amara."

Godric's eyebrows rose. "Child? I've never known you to turn a woman before."

He ran a finger down my cheek and I tried not to flinch. "Ah, but she is special. Show our guests what you can do Amara."

"Yes Master." I held my right hand out and moved a small table from one side of the room to the other. Godric and Eric were surprised.

"I see what you mean." Godric said. "She is very special."

"Indeed. She is my most prized possession." Master looked at me. "Amara, go to your sleeping quarters. I want to reacquaint myself with our visitors and your presence is not required."

I nodded. "Yes Master." I spared a glance at Godric and Eric as I left the room. I was hoping they would keep my master occupied the rest of the night. This was my one chance to do what I wanted to do since the moment I crawled out of the ground. Tonight I was going to kill myself.

I walked down the stairs to the basement where our bedrooms were and entered my room, shutting the door behind me. I walked to one of my sitting chairs and broke off one leg, turning it into a makeshift stake. Sitting on my bed I levitated the chair leg in front of my chest, where my once beating heart lay. All I had to do was shove it in and my nightmare would be over. I'd be free. My maker would never be able to touch me, he'd never be able to force himself on my again. But I couldn't do it. No matter how much I wanted to die, I couldn't kill myself. I felt my bloody tears run down my face and did nothing to stop them.

"There's a shortage of perfect breasts in the world, it'd be a pity to ruin yours." a deep velvety voice said from my doorway.

I jumped and the stake clattered to the floor. Eric was leaning against the door frame, specks of blood covered his face and clothing. "Wh-what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

He walked into the room and looked around. "Godric sent me to fetch you will he cleaned up."

"Cleaned up?"

He nodded and turned to look at me. "Yes. Your maker is dead."

I gasped. "I didn't feel anything." The bond between maker and child was strong. Surely I would've felt if something happened to my master.

"Godric made him shut down the bond so you wouldn't be hurt." He looked at the stake and back to me. "You were going to kill yourself. Why?"

I closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears that kept coming. "Because I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't keep living this nightmare."

Eric nodded and started to walk out the door. "Come. Godric is waiting for us."

I stood and followed him to the sitting room I had left only hours before. Godric sat on the couch watching the fire in the fireplace crackle and pop. There was the unmistakable scent of burning flesh and blood in the air. Without thinking I ran to Godric and fell to my knees. I wrapped my arms around his legs. "Thank you. Thank you." I whispered over and over again.

I felt him run his hand over my head. "You are welcome little one. You are free now."

I looked up at him. "But why? Why did you kill him?"

"I was given the mission to end him by a higher authority. Ocella has bone many heinous things in his long life, as you are all too aware of. He risked our exposure and had to die."

I released my hold on his legs and stood. "I am glad he is dead. He can no longer hurt anyone." I looked into the fire. "But I don't know what will happen to me now."

"You are free to do what you want." Godric said. "Though you are still young by vampire standards." He paused, seemingly lost in thought.

"Master?" Eric asked, a twinge of disbelief in his voice.

Godric gave him a stern look before turning back to me. "Amara, why don't you travel with us? I worry about your survival should we leave you."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. This vampire had just met me and wanted to take me under his wing. "I wouldn't want to be a burden on you. I can take care of myself."

Eric scoffed. "Please. I give you a month on your own before you die."

My temper flared. "Excuse me?! You just met me. You have no idea how capable I am."

Faster than I could see, Eric charged me and had me against the wall, his fangs mere inches from my neck. "I could kill you right now and you couldn't stop me."

I glared at him and jerked my head to the side, sending him flying across the room. He slammed into the wall hard enough to dent it. "Do NOT underestimate me." I growled.

He stood up and looked ready to pounce on me again. "Eric enough!" Godric ordered. Eric looked at me, then back to Godric before relaxing his stance. "Good." Godric looked at me. "Forgive my child's rudeness. He is only three hundred and is still learning his manners." He grabbed my hand. "Please come with me. You do have much to learn and I can teach you. I will never force you to do anything."

"Okay." I nodded. "I will come with you Godric."

"Excellent." He went to kiss my cheek and I flinched. He backed off but still held my hand. "We must leave now to beat the sunrise. Is there anything you'd like to take with us?"

I shook my head. My former master never allowed me to have anything. "No. Burn it to the ground."

Godric nodded to Eric who began setting each room on fire before we all sped off into the night. I felt like a weight had been lifted of my shoulders. I was free.

* * *

The centuries passed as I stayed by Godric's side. He became my father, brother, and son. After a few years he became my lover and confidant. Eric and I never learned to get along. We would tolerate each other for Godric's sake. When he hit five hundred, Eric asked to go off on his own. It was hard for Godric to watch his only child leave him, but he granted Eric's request. Eric would return every fifty years or so, but he'd never stay for long. He brought his child, Pamela, to meet us once. I liked her immediately. She had a lot of spunk and she often made Eric's life hell. Before they departed, we promised we'd stay in touch.

Right before the Great Reveal, where vampires came out of the coffin, Godric and I settled in Dallas. He was offered the role of King of Texas but declined. Instead he became Sheriff of Area Nine. The former sheriff, Stan Davis, ascended to king but would always ask Godric for advice. One of the last times Eric called Godric, he told him he had been named Sheriff of Area Five in Louisiana. Godric was very proud of his child.

Things were very quiet and I was content in my life. I should've known things wouldn't stay that way. Like Tom Hanks' character once said, "Life was like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get."

* * *

"What are you doing little one?" Godric asked, walking into the sitting room where I was stretched out on one of the couches reading.

I set my book on the coffee table and lifted my legs so he could sit next to me. He did and pulled my legs onto his lap. "Just enjoying some quiet time."

He ran a hand over one of my bare legs. He loved it when I'd wear skirts so I did so often. "I see. Should I leave so you may enjoy more quiet time?"

I sat up and kissed his mouth. "Don't even think about it." I whispered.

He smiled at me and pulled me up so I was straddling him. He started kissing my neck. "Good." One hand slid up my leg and under my skirt. His hand went further up, pushing aside my underwear, and slid one slender finger into my core. I gasped as he slid in and out, adding two more fingers. "You are always so ready for me my little one."

"Godric." I moaned, my hips meeting with his trusting digits. I moved my hands down to his jeans and ripped them open. His chuckle turned into a gasp as I pulled his hand out of me and impaled myself on him. His hands grabbed my hips and his head fell to the back of the couch. I increased my pace, feeling both our releases coming. As my orgasm hit, I leaned down and bit his neck with my blunt teeth. He called my name as my little love bit sent him over the edge and he exploded in me. I sat back and smiled at him. "You would think after seven hundred years, we'd get tired of each other."

He held me close, his face in my chest. "Never little one."

I disentangled myself from him and stood, readjusting my bottom half. "Glad to hear it."

Godric stood and put himself to rights as best he could with ripped jeans. "I did have a reason for coming in here, before you distracted me." I smiled sheepishly at him. "I just got off the phone with Eric."

My smile disappeared and I flopped back down on the couch. "And what did the blond Viking want?"

He sat next to me. "I never understood why you two can't get along."

"Because he's an egotistical asshole who didn't like he was your sole focus anymore?"

He laughed a bit, but didn't deny it. "He is complicated." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, he called asking me if I knew a vampire trustworthy enough to come help him with his bar, temporarily. It seems someone is stealing money from the bar and he has been unable to figure it out as of yet. Between that issue and the fact that his bar has become so popular, he needs some assistance."

I knew where this was going. "Godric, no."

"Please Amara. I cannot leave my area and you are the only other I trust completely."

"What about Isabel?"

Godric shook his head. "She is my second so she cannot leave either." He grabbed my hand. "Amara, I know you don't like him but he is my only child and I will help him where I can."

I ran a hand through my dark red hair. "Fine. I will do it. Not for him but for you."

He kissed the hand he held. "Thank you little one. The plane will be ready for takeoff at ten. Isabel has already packed your bag."

I stared at him incredulously. "You already planned to send me. You didn't know I'd say yes."

Godric shrugged. "When have you ever told me no?"

I shook my head and smirked. "Mr. High-Handed." I sighed. "This is only temporary right? You're not sending me away for good?"

"Yes, it is only for a little bit. I just want you to go check on Eric. I constantly worry about him"

"I know you do." I paused. "At least I'll get to see Pam again."

He smiled. "Try not to gang up on him too much."

I put my hand to my heart in mock hurt. "I would never. You wound me with your accusations Godric." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm going to miss you Godric." I said seriously. In the seven hundred years since I met him, we'd never been apart.

"And I you little one." He placed a hand on my cheek.

I snuggled into his hand. "Does Eric know I'm coming?"

"No. He just knows I'm sending someone."

"He isn't going to like it."

"I know."

"Chicken."

He chuckled. "Little bit." He glanced at the clock. "It is time to head to the airport." He stood and pulled me with him. He placed his arms around my waist and held me to him. "Do not worry little one. You will be home before you know it." I nodded and followed him out the door to the airport. Isabel met us by Godric's car and handed me the bag she packed, kissing me on the cheek. I smiled and nodded to her as I slid into the black corvette, tossing my bag into the back. Godric slid into the driver's seat and started the car. He held my hand and took off towards the airport.

We pulled up to a private hanger thirty minutes later. We got out in silence and he retrieved my bag for me before handing it off to the stewardess. He walked me to the stairs leading into the plane and embraced me once again. "Be careful my little one." he whispered into my hair.

I leaned my head up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "You too." I stepped out of his embrace and started up the stairs.

"Promise me you'll at least try to get along." Godric called out.

I turned and smirked. "I don't make promises I can't keep." I headed into the cabin and grabbed a TruBlood from the liquor cabinet. It was disgusting but it took the edge off. I sat in a chair by the window and watched as we taxied along and took off. I sipped the synthetic blood and thought of all the ways this reunion with Eric was going to go. I had a pretty good feeling that I'd be slamming him against the ceiling tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled into the parking lot of Eric's bar and shut off my rental car's engine. The building's exterior was bland except for a red flashing sign. "Fangtasia?" I said to myself. "You've got to be kidding me." Shaking my head I got out of the car and headed to the entrance. The humans in line stared at me as I walked up to the door. I flashed my fangs at the doorman and was allowed inside. I surveyed the crowds and shook my head. These humans were idiots, idolizing vampires. Not too long ago all these fangbangers would've been dead in a ditch somewhere drained. My eyes soon landed on a blond female whose form I knew all too well. I walked up behind her and slid my arm around her waist. "Hey baby, come here often?"

Pam spun around as if to take my head off. She stopped mid-attack, surprise written all over her features. "Amara?!"

I laughed and removed my arm. "Hi Pam. Miss me?"

"Of course." she smiled. "What are you doing here? Is Godric with you?"

I shook my head. "No. He's still in Dallas. Eric called him and told him about the missing money and whatnot. You know how Godric worries about Eric."

"So he sent you?" Pam took my hand and led me to a booth that was reserved for her and Eric.

I sat across from her. "So he sent me." I glanced around the bar again. "Where is the tall, blond asshole?"

Pam smirked at my description of Eric. "He's in his office finishing up some sheriff stuff. He'll be out on his throne soon."

My eyebrows shot up. "His what?" She pointed to the stage. Sure enough there was a throne-like chair in the middle. I looked back at her. "You've got to be kidding! As if his ego wasn't big enough, you put him on a throne to let all the breathers gawk over him?!"

She just shrugged. "It raises our profits and he doesn't mind."

"Of course he doesn't." I muttered.

"You being here is going to make things even more interesting."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Things were already interesting?"

She nodded. "Just a few weeks ago Bill Compton showed up here with a human on his arm. Pretty little thing too."

"Bill Compton is mainstreaming?" I asked in disbelief.

"Apparently." She drawled. "And that's not the best part." She lowered her voice. "She's a telepath."

"Seriously?" Pam nodded. "Wow. I'm assuming Eric claimed her immediately."

"He wanted to, but Compton beat him to it. Eric think Compton has feelings for her."

I scoffed. "I'm sure Lorena would just love to hear that." Godric and I ran across Lorena and Bill many years ago when Bill was still a newborn. Lorena was psychotic and very anti-human. Godric had been worried that Bill would turn out the same way. Guess he was wrong.

"So are you going to go see Eric in his office or let the entire bar see the shit show that is bound to happen?" she asked. "As much as I'd love to watch, I think a vampire smack down would be bad for business."

"Ruin my fun why don't you." I sighed. "Guess I'll go to his office." I got out of the booth and looked down at her. "You'll probably feel a good amount of rage. Be ready." Pam nodded and pointed to the door that led to the back offices. I weaved in and out of the crowd, growling at the fangbangers that got too close. I opened the door and walked down a dark hallway to the door where Eric's scent was the strongest. I was about to open the door when I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. It was a text from Godric. There was a picture of him laying on the couch shirtless with a message below.

' _MISS YOU ALREADY-G'_

I smiled and shook my head, texting him back.

' _KEEP THAT UP AND I'LL BE ON THE FIRST FLIGHT BACK. –A'_

I put my phone back and knocked on Eric's door. "Enter." he called out. I opened the door and quietly shut it behind me. Eric's head was down, looking lover the papers spread out on his desk. His blond hair was pulled into a braid like the first night we met. He was in a black tank top that showed off his physique. He was still as beautiful as ever. We probably could've had some fun times if he wasn't such an ass.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked, making my way to his desk.

He dropped his pen and looked up. His eyes narrowed. "Amara."

"Eric."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Oh yeah, he was not happy to see me.

I sat in one of the chairs in front of him. "You called Godric."

"And he sent you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who else would he send?" Eric growled. "Hey, I'm not happy about it either. I'd much rather be back in Dallas. But he wanted me to come help."

"I'm surprised you managed to cut the apron strings and leave him."

"I've never had a reason to leave him. Not all of us are spoiled brats that throw a fit when they're no longer Daddy's sole focus." Eric growled again and tried to lunge for me over the desk, but I was faster. With a flick of my wrist Eric was against the wall, struggling against an invisible force as I held him there. "You never learn do you?"

The door opened behind me and Pam walked in, her cell phone to her ear. "Yup, you were right Godric." she said. After a pause she nodded and pushed a button on her phone, holding it away from her. "Okay, you're on speaker."

"Can you two not get along for five minutes?!" Godric practically yelled.

"He started it!" I said at the same time Eric said "She started it!"

"I don't care who started it. You two are acting like children."

"Why'd you send **her**?" Eric spat out.

"You wanted someone I trusted. There is no one I just more than Amara aside from you." Eric growled. "Pamela take me off speaker phone. I wish to speak to my child in private." I released Eric from the wall as Pam handed him her phone. He took it and stomped out into the hall, slamming the door behind him.

"He never changes does he?" I said.

Pam shook her head. "No, he does not." We sat on the couch along the wall. "Why does he hate you so much?"

I shrugged. "My best guess? He's never been thrilled that Godric practically adopted me. I think he's jealous that he wasn't Godric's only concern anymore. He's never gotten over it."

"Surely there has to be more to it than that."

"Don't know. I'm also the only person who's never succumbed to his charms. And he's never taken me in a fight."

"You don't fight fair."

I raised an eyebrow. "And he does?"

She shrugged. "Point taken." She let out a laugh. "You really are a blow to his ego. So why do you hate him?"

"I never said I did. But even you have to admit he's an ass. The first words he ever said to me were in regards to my breasts and it's only been downhill since." I leaned my head back. "I try to get along for him for Godric. But he makes it so damn hard."

Before Pam could say anything else Eric returned. He threw Pam's phone to her and stared at me. "Thank you for coming to help." he ground out. "Godric wishes us to at least try to get along and not kill each other."

"For Godric, I will try."

His eyes narrowed. "As will I. For Godric." He grabbed a leather jacket and turned his attention to Pam. "Show Amara around the bar and give her directions to my home. She'll be staying there with me. I have other business to attend to."

"Now wait one damn minute." I said standing. "Why the hell would I stay with you?"

"Because that is what Godric wants." he sneered. He went out the back door and took off into the night sky.

"Show off." Pam muttered. She stood and headed to the door to the bar. "Come on, let's get you acquainted with everyone." We headed into the bar and she began pointing out who was who. "The vampire at the door is called Clancy and this here is Longshadow." A Native American vampire nodded to me. "This is Amara, she's going to be visiting for a while." She turned to me. "We need to sit on the stage and enthrall the vermin since Eric isn't here to do it."

I followed her to the stage. She sat on the throne and I sat in the chair next to her. "This is so boring." I said after a while.

"Indeed it is. These breathers are so tiresome. But they have money and I have a shoe addiction."

I chuckled. Pam was the most materialistic vampire I had ever met. "You never will change."

She smirked at me. "Why would I?" She went back to glaring at the crowd. "Why do you suppose Godric wants you to stay with Eric?"

"Who knows? I've never been able to figure him out." I flashed my fangs at a guy who got too close to the stage. He backed away and ran back to his friends. "Probably thinks the more time we spend together the better we'll get along."

Pam looked at my seriously. "Amara please do not kill my maker. Godric is not here to referee and you both are stronger than me. I worry that one or both of you will go too far."

I gave her a reassuring smile. "Do not worry Pam. I would never send Eric to the true death. I could never hurt you and Godric that way. Besides, he is family. Even if we don't see eye to eye." Pam nodded her silent thanks. We sat in a comfortable silence until the bar's closing. After all the customers left Pam told Longshadow to do all the closing things as we made our way to our cars.

I followed Pam's minivan to a gated community outside the business district of Shreveport. We pulled into the driveway of a modest house with a perfectly manicured lawn. "This is Eric's?" I asked when we exited our vehicles.

Pam nodded. "Yes. This is his main home, though he has many other safe houses scattered around." We walked up to the front door. She pulled out her keys and unlocked it, letting me inside first.

The living room was huge with white walls and hardwood flooring. There was a Viking sized sectional couch with a chaise lounge as well as two loveseats circled in front of a stone fireplace. Above the fireplace was a huge flat screen TV connected to a state of the art surround sound system.

Pam placed her keys on the side table next to the door and announced that she was going to give me the grand tour. The kitchen and dining room were what you'd expect in a human made home, complete with state of the art appliances and a table that would seat eight. There was also a bathroom and guest room downstairs.

Upstairs there were four bedrooms with light tight shutters that opened at sundown and closed at sunrise. One bedroom had been converted into an office. There was a big oak desk against one wall with a desktop computer situated on top. Against another wall was a smaller desk with a scanner/printer combo and a fax machine. The room next to it was a library. There were tall bookcases lining each wall filled to the brim with books, new and old, in all sorts of languages. There were two reclining couches in the room as well.

Pam then led me to the room I'd be staying in. It was bigger than the other two and housed a huge canopy bed, a dresser, and vanity. There was another flat screen on the wall in front of the bed. The bedding was made of silk and was varying shades of pink. I put my bag on the bed and raised an eyebrow at Pam. "This is my room whenever I choose to stay here. Through this door is a walk-in closet, through the other is the bathroom you'll share with Eric."

"Oh joy." I muttered. I opened the door to the bathroom hoping it was worth being in close quarters with the Viking. It was. There was a Jacuzzi tub big enough to fit the Viking. The shower was big enough for two people and had multiple shower heads. I went back into the bedroom, "Okay. I can handle sharing a bathroom for Eric that tub."

Pam laughed. "It is a nice one. Now let's get you settled in."

* * *

A short time later I was unpacked and we were seated on the couch in the living room. "What was the business Eric had to take care of tonight?" I asked.

"He went to see Compton and 'request' Sookie's presence at the bar tomorrow night. He wants her to read the humans."

"He could just call or text?"

"Compton is ignoring him."

"Bill's an idiot." I said shaking my head. Ignoring the Sheriff of Area Five was not smart, especially when said sheriff was Eric Northman.

"Agreed." Pam said. The front door suddenly opened and Eric walked in. "How'd it go with Compton?"

Eric shrugged off his jacket and hung it up before sitting on one of the loveseats. "He and his human will be at Fangtasia tomorrow night at eight."

"Excellent. Well I should be getting to my own home. I will see you both tomorrow night." With that she left, leaving only Eric and I.

"I assume Pam showed you around." he stated, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"She did." I confirmed. We fell into silence again, looking everywhere but at each other. I stood up. "The sun will be up soon. I'm going to get ready for my day rest. Goodnight Eric." I went upstairs to my room and shut the door behind me. I shimmied out of my clothes and slid underneath the sheets. I grabbed my cell phone, deciding to text Godric one last time.

' _THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKE TO KNOW I AM SETTLED IN AT ERIC'S HOUSE. –A'_

A few minutes passed before I got a response.

' _GOOD. I HOPE HE HAS BEEN BETTER BEHAVED. –G'_

' _HAVEN'T BEEN AROUND HIM MUCH. HE LEFT TO VISIT BILL COMPTON AFTER YOUR CONVERSATION. HE JUST GOT BACK. – A'_

I paused for a moment before sending him another text.

 _'I MISS YOU GODRIC. I DON'T LIKE BEING THIS FAR AWAY FROM YOU. –A'_

 _'I KNOW LITTLE ONE. JUST THINK OF OUR REUNION WHEN YOU RETURN. DISTANCE MAKES THE HEART GROW FONDER AFTER ALL. –G'_

I smiled.

 _'THEN YOU BETTER FREE UP YOUR CALENDAR FOR A WEEK WHEN I GET BACK. –A'_

 _'MMM….AT LEAST. –G'_

There was a pop and the light tight shutters started to fall into place.

 _'DAWN IS HERE. HAVE A GOOD REST. –A'_

 _'YOU AS WELL. –G'_

I put my phone back on the table and snuggled underneath the covers, letting the day claim me.


	3. Chapter 3

The next night found me at Fangtasia. The bar was closed to the public for the night though all the human staff had been brought in for questioning. Right at eight there was a knock on the door, three quick and two spaced apart. I raised an eyebrow at Pam as she went to open the door. Bill Compton walked in, his hand held by an innocent looking blond. "I'll go get Eric." Pam said walking towards the office.

"Bill Compton." I started. Never thought I'd run into you again." I gave him a quick once over. "You could do with a haircut."

Bill looked surprised to see me. "Amara! What brings you to Louisiana?"

"Visiting old friends." I looked over at the human. "You must be Sookie." I gave her a once over as well. She was pretty and looked very delicious in her white and red sundress.

Bill put a protective arm around her. "She is mine."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes I know. Relax Bill, she's perfectly safe from me." I turned back to Sookie. "I'm Amara by the way."

Sookie smiled at me. "It's nice to meet you Amara."

"Now that you've made introductions can the human get to work?" Eric said coming out of his office.

Pam came to stand next to Bill and me as Sookie walked up to Eric. "What do you want Eric?" the human demanded.

Eric looked down at her in an unfriendly manner. "Someone has embezzled about sixty thousand dollars from us. And rather than put all our human employees to death or torture, we thought perhaps you would look into their minds and tell us who it was."

"Good help is so hard to find after all." Pam drawled.

Sookie narrowed her eyes at the Viking. "And then what will you do?" My eyebrows shot up. This human was questioning Eric. That took guts. I was starting to like this girl.

"Whoever it is will give us our money back." he said calmly. "If we can produce proof of the crime, we'll turn the culprit over to the police." Liar.

Sookie scoffed, obviously not believing him. "Yeah right." She paused. "I'll make you a deal Eric. If you really do turn the guilty person over to the police, I'll do this for you again whenever you want. I'll come willingly even. Remember, a willing telepath is a happy telepath."

I leaned over to Bill. "Now I know what you see in her. She's feisty."

Bill smirked. "Yes she is, though I do worry it will get her killed one of these days."

We watched as Sookie and Eric came to an agreement. "Pamela, go fetch Bruce." Eric ordered.  
Pam nodded and went through the door leading to the basement. She returned in seconds with a middle aged balding man in a suit. She deposited him at the center table. "This is Bruce, our accountant. Listen to him."

Sookie sat across from him, smiling and taking his hand. After a few moments of silence she spoke, "Did you take the money?"

Bruce shook his head vigorously, drops of sweat falling to his shirt. "No."

"Do you know who did?"

"I wish."

Sookie let go of his hand, trying to wipe hers against her dress discreetly. "It's not him."

Eric looked down at the man. "You may go." Bruce practically ran out of the bar, the door slamming short behind him. Without being told, Pam zipped down to the basement and returned with another human, this time a sickly thin blond woman. She eyed Eric up and down licking her lips. "Ginger answer this woman's questions."

"Yes Master." she purred. For the first time since my turning I thought I might vomit. Sookie reached for her hand. Ginger pulled her arm back. "Don't touch me."

Eric looked bored. "Pam." Pam nodded and held Ginger still while Sookie grabbed her hand.

"Did you take the money?" Sookie asked, staring Ginger down. She kept her focus as Ginger spouted obscenities at her. "She knows who did it. She can't say the name. She can't even picture him. He has been her. She met him here though."

Faster than lightning Longshadow vaulted over the bar and had Sookie bent over the table strangling her. Bill broke a chair leg and was heading to stake the other vampire. Before he could do such a stupid thing I flicked my wrist at Longshadow, sending him against the wall. I held him there and looked at the other vampires out of the corner of my eye. "Anyone got some silver chains?"

Eric disappeared into the basement and returned carrying silver chains in his now gloved hands. He wrapped one around Longshadow's neck, one around his legs, and one around his arms and torso. He lifted the entrapped vampire and, with Pam's assistance, carried him to the basement. Bill held Sookie to him. "Thank you." he said to me.

"Yes thank you." Sookie rasped out.

"Ginger get our friend here a glass of water for her throat." I ordered.

"Yes Mist-"

I glared at her. "If you call me mistress I will rip your rib cage out and wear it as a hat." She whimpered and ran off, getting Sookie's water and disappearing again. I turned my attention back to the telepath. "You are quite impressive Sookie."

She gulped her water. "Thanks, I think. It's not that big a deal really. I've been able to hear thoughts for years."

I shook my head. "Not that. I'm a telekinetic, telepathy isn't a big deal to me. I'm talking about how you took on Eric. Most vampires wouldn't even do that."

"Oh." was all she said.

Pam and Eric returned from the basement. "Well that was fun." Pam drawled.

"What did you do with him?" I asked.

"He's locked in his coffin until we figure out what to do with him." she replied.

I looked to Eric. "You should probably contact his maker as soon as possible. Unless you want to deal with the Magister."

"That's actually a good point." Eric admitted albeit reluctantly. "I'll go call Hot Rain now. Compton, you and Miss Stackhouse may leave." He went back to his office without another word.

"Ass." Sookie and I said in unison. I smiled at her before turning to Bill. "Take your human and go before Eric changes his mind." Bill nodded and led Sookie outside.

Pam went behind the bar and heated up some of the human blood she kept on hand for her and Eric. I followed her and sat at the bar. She poured the now heated blood into two glasses, handing me one. "I guess you'll be head back to Dallas now."

I sipped the blood. "As much as I'd love to, I have a feeling Godric is going to want me to stay a little bit longer. I should probably call him and tell him about Longshadow though." I pulled out my phone and dialed the familiar number.

Godric answered on the fourth ring. "Hello little one. How are you this evening?"

"I am well Godric. I wanted to call and tell you that Eric's money mystery was solved. His bartender was the one stealing the money."

"I am glad."

"Me too. This means I can return to Dallas now. Right?"

There was a pause. When he spoke again his voice sounded distant. "I would very much like it if you stayed for Eric for a little bit longer. I believe it would be good for you."

"But Godric-"

"Amara, please. Things have gotten tens with the Fellowship of the Sun down here. I only want to keep you safe."

"I am not a child Godric! I can hold my own against some religious fanatics!"

"I know you can. But if something were to happen to you I would be devastated. Please, stay for just a little bit longer."

I took a deep unnecessary breath and blew it out. "As you wish. I will stay."

"Thank you little one. Now I have some things to take care of. Tell Pamela hello. I will talk to you soon." He hung up before I could respond.

I put my phone on the counter and glared at it. "I'm guessing you're staying here." Pam tentatively said.

"It's appears so." I seethed. "He wants me to stay here until some tension with the Fellowship dies down."

"He's only doing it because he cares."

"I know." I drank the last of my blood.

Sometime later Eric emerged from his office. "Hot Rain will be wiring the missing money with interest. He wants to avoid dealing with the Magister as well." he informed us. "He's also sending some of his people to collect Longshadow."

"We need to start looking for a new bartender."

"I'll do it." I volunteered. "Godric wants me to stay for a while." I explained at Eric's confused look. "I'm here till he gives me the all-clear."

Pam clapped her hands. "Excellent. It's all settled. If that's all Eric, Amara and I will be on our way. Shopping awaits."

Eric nodded. "I will lock up." He looked at me. "Hope you know what you've gotten yourself into." I raised an eyebrow at his statement as I followed Pam out to the parking lot. I didn't know what he meant but I did know that my credit card would probably be crying by the end of the night.

* * *

The weeks passed and I was still in Shreveport. I had quickly gotten the hang of bartending and was, according to Pam, a much better profit maker than Longshadow ever was. She attributed it to my blood red hair, bright green eyes, and very amble bosom. I of course just rolled my eyes at her and kept working. Eric and I had managed to actually get along. We'd only had one or two blow outs, both of which ended with him on the ceiling cursing at me in Swedish.

I tried to stay in contact with Godric but he hardly answered his phone and would take hours to reply to a text. I tried to shrug it off, that he was just too busy with the Fellowship. But I couldn't deny that it hurt. It was starting to feel like he didn't want me back in Dallas.

I was brought out of my musings by Eric calling me to his office. I walked in and sat in front of him. "Yes boss man?"

Eric quirked an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. He handed me an envelope. "I need you to deliver this to Sookie. She lives in the next town, Bon Temps."

"Do I look like your errand girl?"

"You look like someone with too much time on their hands." I couldn't argue with that. It was a slow night and Chow, Longshadow's permanent replacement, was more than capable of handling the bar alone. "That's what I thought."

I snatched the envelope out of his hand. "Anything else?"

"No."

I walked out the back entrance and slid into my shiny Lincoln MKZ. When I realized I'd be staying in Shreveport for an undetermined amount of time, I returned the rental and bought my own. I keyed in the address on the envelope into the GPS and took off. I soon found myself driving along the very bumpy, unpaved Hummingbird Lane. I pulled to a stop in front of a quaint little farmhouse. Getting out I zipped up the porch and knocked twice. The door opened revealing Sookie. "Amara?"

I smiled. "Good evening Sookie. How are you?"

"I'm fine." She looked around. "Why are you here?"

I pulled the envelope out of my leather jacket and handed it to her. "Eric wanted me to bring this to you. I imagine its payment for your assistance with Longshadow."

She opened the envelope, eye bulging when she saw the amount of the check. "I-I can't accept this."

"Of course you can. This amount is nothing compared to what he has."

She nodded and put the check back in the envelope. "Would you like to come in?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You sure you wanna do that? Dangerous vampire here."

"I don't think you'll hurt me. Besides I can rescind my invitation whenever I want." She moved aside. "Won't you please come in Amara?"

I stepped over the threshold and looked around. There was nothing extravagant or noteworthy about the farmhouse, but a feeling of comfort and contentment. "Hey Sook, who was at the door?" a man asked stepping into the foyer from the dining room. He was a few inches taller than me with a muscular build and sandy blond hair. My eyes ran from his lopsided smile, down to his biceps, to his tight jeans, and back up. "Hey, how you doin'?" he said after his finished his own assessment of me.

"Amara this I my brother Jason. Jason this is Amara." she introduced. She went into the kitchen, motioning us to follow. I sat at the small table as she opened the fridge. "Would you like a TruBlood? I keep some O negative stocked for Bill."

"Yes, thank you."

Jason sat across from me, eyes wide. "You're a vampire?"

I nodded. "For the last eight hundred years." I leaned across the table a bit. "Do you not like vampires Jason?"

He sat up a little straighter. "N-no." He took a moment to regain his composure. "Bill seems to be a decent guy."

I leaned back and accepted the now heated bottle from Sookie. "It's a relief to know that he isn't like his maker."

She sat down next me. "You know Bill's maker?"

"I ran across them in the early nineteen hundreds. If you ever come across her, run." I took a sip of the synthetic blood and grimaced. "With all of today's technology you'd think they would manage to make this stuff have a better taste."

"It doesn't taste like the real thing? It looks exactly like it." Jason said.

"Think of it this way, TruBlood is to vampires as tofu is to humans."

Jason scrunched up his nose. "That is disgusting." He looked from my bottle up to me. "But how are you supposed to eat? You don't go around killing people do you?

"Jason!" Sookie exclaimed.

"It's okay Sookie." I smirked at Jason. "No. I do not go around killing people. There are humans who will offer their blood to vampires, either directly from the vein or they will fill up a bag, much like when someone donates blood to a hospital."

"What do they get out of it?" Jason asked.

"Money for one thing. Most vampires pay very generously. And if the blood is given directly, chances are sex is involved."

"I read somewhere that sex with a vampire should be on everyone's bucket list. It's supposed to be that amazin'."

I raised an eyebrow and dropped my fangs. "Would you like to find out?" His eyes widened as he shook his head. I laughed and retracted my fangs. "Of course your sister could certainly tell you how amazing it is. I can smell Bill all over her."

"Amara!" Sookie's entire face was a deep red color.

Jason closed his eyes. "Really did not need to know that."

I decided that I had embarrassed Sookie enough and steered the conversation towards more innocent topics. The two siblings had no qualms sharing their life stories while I avoided and personal questions. I didn't get to be eight hundred by trusting everyone. "So how long are you staying?" Sookie asked.

I shrugged. "Not sure. Till I get tired of the place I guess. Eric hired another bartender so he doesn't need my help anymore."

"You guys don't like each other."

"We have a history. Seven hundred years of it." I stood and rinsed my bottle before tossing it in the trash. My phone went off, signaling that I had a text. It was from Pam.

 _'ERIC WANTED ME TO CHECK TO MAKE SURE YOU DIDN'T GET LOST. R U OK? – P'_

 _'I'M FINE. TELL ERIC TO BITE ME. TALKING TO SOOKIE AND HER DELICIOUS LOOKING BROTHER –A'_

 _'PICTURE?-P'_

I quickly snapped a picture of Jason while he and Sookie were talking amongst themselves and sent it to Pam.

 _'YUM. GONNA TAKE HIM FOR A RIDE?-P'_

 _'WOULDN'T MIND IT. BUT HE'S NOT A FAN OF THE FANG.-A'_

 _'HIS LOSS. COME BACK TO THE CLUB. THESE VERMIN ARE BORING. –P'_

 _'BE THERE SOON. –A'_

I put my phone in my back pocket and turned back to the two blonds. "Thanks for the company Sookie, but I best be heading back to Fangtasia. Pam's bored and nothing good ever comes from that."

Sookie stood and walked me to the door. I nodded to Jason on my way out. "Well thanks for coming by and bringing the check. It was fun talking with you. I hope you didn't mind all the questions."

I held a hand up to stop her ramblings. "I didn't mind at all. I enjoyed getting to know you and Jason. I may have to come back again. You're not bad for a breather."

"Thanks…I think."

I laughed. "It's a compliment, trust me." I headed to my car. "I'll see you again Sookie." I started the car and headed off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled up to Fangtasia and decided to bypass the line, choosing to go through Eric's office instead. I got to the door and heard the obvious moans of a female. Not caring about interrupting, I headed inside. Eric was on his leather couch, clutching some fangbanger to his chest, feeding from her neck. She glared at me. "Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Eric detached himself. "Care for some?"

I leaned against his desk and crossed my arms. "Oh please, if I wanted your leftovers I could just lick them off your face. You're such a messy eater Eric."

"Only when I'm famished." He let go of the girl. "We're done here."

The girl got to her feet and headed out of the office, glaring at me the whole time. "Aw, the little human is pissed that I interrupted you before you could fuck her."

He used one long finger to wipe the blood from around his mouth up. I watched as he put the finger in his mouth to suck the blood off, a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. _Okay, that was hot_. I thought. "Well I'm not too thrilled about that myself." He let out a small growl. "I do not like to be left unsatisfied."

I rolled my eyes. "Just call the little fangbanger back. I was just passing through on my way to the bar." I started walking to the door. In a matter of seconds I found myself against the wall, Eric's hands pinning my wrists above my head. I was stunned for two reasons. The first was that Eric had managed to catch me off guard for the first time since the night we met. The second reason was that I actually liked the feeling of him pushed up against me.

"Or you could just help." Eric whispered in my ear, causing an involuntary shiver down my spine. Before I could respond he mouth was on mine, his tongue forcing its way in. One thousand years had definitely helped Eric perfect his skill. He removed one hand from my wrist, moving it down to my waist, playing with the hem of my shirt. My free hand went to the back of his head, gripping his hair. Suddenly Eric let me go and zipped back to his desk.

I stayed against the wall, trying to understand what just happened. The door opened suddenly and Pam walked it. "Good you're back." she said to me. "We've got a rush and Chow needs some help." I nodded and headed out, sparing a look at Eric. He had a satisfied smirk on his face. _Asshole_. I thought as I glared at him and went into the bar. I hurried behind the bar and quickly fell into step with Chow. The bar had definitely hit a rush, it was near max capacity.

A few hours later we called last call. There were only a handful of vampires left and as soon as they walked out, Pam hurried over to lock the door. Chow went off to clean the tables while I started washing up the dishes. Pam sat in front of me. "Did I interrupt something earlier in Eric's office?"

"Nope." I lied, putting all my focus into scrubbing the glass in my hand.

"You sure? Cause the office sure did reek of someone's arousal."

My grip increased on the glass. I heard it crack under my strength. I carefully tossed it in the trash, avoiding Pam's questioning gaze. "Well he did have a blood bag in there when I arrived."

"Ah yes. That little blond who was grumbling about some red-headed she-devil that interrupted her time with the master." I rolled my eyes. "Poor thing was so upset."

I gave her a knowing look. "I'm sure you did everything in your power to make her feel better."

She smirked at me. "But of course. We must keep our customers happy." I shook my head at her and turned to put the clean glasses away. Luckily everything breakable was put away before she opened her mouth again. "Being attracted to Eric isn't the worst thing in the world you know. He does pull good string."

I spun around. "Pam!"

"What? It's true."

I placed both hands on the bar and leaned down. "Let me make this perfectly clear. I do not and will not want to be with Eric. Ever. He is a smug, egotistical asshole and while others may like that, it is a huge turn off for me. And there's the fact that he hates me."

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much."

I growled at her. "Drop it." I turned and started restocking all the drinks, ignoring the smirk on Pam and the questioning looks from Chow. I slammed the fridge under the bar shut after I finished stocking the little cherries humans seemed to love so much. "I finished my side job, I'm out of here." I barely acknowledged Ginger and Chow as I walked out and headed to my car. Knowing I should've told Eric I was leaving, him being my boss and all, I pulled my phone out to text me.

' _SIDE WORK DONE. LEAVING NOW. –A'_

 _'IT'S CUSTOMARY TO COME TALK TO YOUR BOSS_ _ **BEFORE**_ _YOU LEAVE. –E'_

 _'BITE ME ERIC. –A'_

 _'THAT AN INVITATION? –E'_

 _'NO YOU ASS. –A'_

I tossed my phone into the passenger seat and took off. It bugged me that I was so pissed off. Pam had never managed to get a rise out of me like this. Why did what she say piss me off so much? And what was with Eric? Never in all our time together had he shown any desire to be near me, much less kiss me like he did. I was confused and I don't like being confused. And as much as I hate to admit it, what happened in Eric's office left me incredibly turned on and needing release. That need was only amplified by the way Eric kept staring at me from his throne. What the hell was wrong with me?!

I pulled into Eric's driveway and killed the engine. Walking into the house I put my keys on the table and headed straight to my bedroom, not bothering to turn on any lights until I got there. Sunrise was still a few hours away but all I wanted to do was decompress. I walked into the bathroom and began running a hot bath, throwing in some peppermint bath salts. I quickly undressed and then got in the Viking-sized tub. I slid down until the water was up to my neck. The warmth of the water and smell of peppermint relaxed me. I closed my eyes in an effort to clear my mind. But try as I might, I couldn't stop thinking about Eric and the way his lips felt against mine. The feeling of his body pressed against me, his large hands gripping my wrists. It made me excited.

I slid one hand down my stomach and in between my folds, using one finger to gently stroke my clit. I brought my other hand to my breast, pinching and twisting my nipple. I continued my ministrations, switching between nipples and imagining it was Eric's hands instead of my own. The thought of him seemed to only intensify my impending orgasm. I could feel myself about to come, my hips were starting to buck against my hand. I heard footsteps coming from Eric's room, but I was too far gone to even care. "Oh Eri-" I bit my lip, silencing myself while my orgasm racked through my body.

Instead of that relaxed feeling that usually followed, I felt on edge once again. Not only had I fantasized about Eric but I was about to call his name while the real Eric was in the next room! This was bad. Bad, bad, bad. I climbed out of the tub, careful not to slip on the tiles, and grabbled some towels to clean up the mess I made. That being done, I dried myself off and went into my bedroom and crawled into bed.

I laid there thinking while waiting for the day to claim me. It felt so unnatural to be even remotely attracted to Eric after centuries of being at each other's throats. What changed? It was true that we weren't fighting anymore, we had actually developed a friendly relationship. He was still an ass, but he was more playful about it. It was actually enjoyable being around him. Most nights we would get home from Fangtasia together and spend the rest of the time before dawn watching movies in the living room or reading in the library. I now know that when it came time for me to return to Dallas, I would miss not only Pam but Eric as well.

There was a click and my light tight shutters started to descend. It was then, as I felt the pull of day, that I came to a frightening realization: I was developing feelings for Eric Northman.


	5. Chapter 5

Days passed and while I knew Eric had to have heard my bathroom escapade, he never said anything. However any time I was around he would have this knowing smirk on his face. I would in turn glare and ignore his existence. I needed a break from him and to blow off some steam. Which is why I let Sookie talk me into going to some bonfire thing with her. I had just pulled my dark green tank over my head when Eric came into my room. "Where are we off to tonight?"

I slid my black boots on and zipped them up, pulling my blue jeans over them while standing. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm hanging out with Sookie." I slid my leather jacket on, zipping it up halfway.

"And what could you two possibly be doing together? I hope it involves naked pillow fights."

I rolled my eyes. "Pig." I finally turned to look at him. "Pam's actually letting you wear that to Fangtasia?" I asked, gesturing to his blue tracksuit. Damn, that man could make a burlap sack look sexy.

"Pam is giving my hair a trim. Something about split ends."

I walked up to him and ran one hand through his blond locks. "Hmm…she should just cut it all off. This Viking look is so outdated." He growled as I laughed. "Bye Eric."

* * *

"Amara! You came!" Sookie exclaimed after I made my way to her and Bill.

"I told you I would." I nodded to the other vampire. "Bill."

He nodded back. "Good to see you Amara. How are things?"

"Things are good. Chow has taken over bartending full time so now I only work when I want or if it gets extremely busy."

"How are things with you and Eric?" Sookie asked. "You mentioned before that you guys have a history."

I shrugged. "Eric is still Eric." Times like these I was even more grateful that she couldn't read vampire minds.

Sookie raised an eyebrow but was distracted by two newcomers to our group. "Hoyt! Jason!" She gave both men a hug.

Jason smiled at me. "Hey Amara, what brings you out here? I didn't think vampires liked this kind of thing."

"Your sister invited me. Besides, I've never been to a bonfire before. I was intrigued." I turned to the man Sookie called Hoyt. "Hello, I'm Amara."

"My name's Hoyt. You a friend of Vampire Bill's?" I could tell Hoyt was nervous, his heart was racing.

"More like a glorified acquaintance." I said. "Up until recently I hadn't seen him since the early nineteen hundreds."

"That is so cool." Hoyt said. "How old are you? I hope that's not offensive. You're only the second vampire I've met and I'm just really curious."

I let out a small laugh. Hoyt's innocence was both amusing and charming. "No offense taken. I believe I was around twenty-eight when I was turned. Give or take a year. That was about eight hundred or so years ago."

"Wow." Hoyt breathed. I smiled at the amazed look on his face. One of the party goers put on some music, the smooth vocals of George Strait's _**Carried Away**_ played. Hoyt held out a hand to me. "Care to dance?" Jason looked like his eyes were about to fall out of his head, Sookie had a big grin on her face, and Bill raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "Why not?" I put my hand in his and allowed him to pull me towards the other dancing couples. He placed his free hand on my waist and pulled me close. I placed my hand on his shoulder and we began to sway in time with the music. For someone of Hoyt's stature, the boy certainly could dance. All too soon the song ended. I stepped out of his embrace and stood on my tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for the dance Hoyt." He just stood there dumbfounded and nodded his head. I shook my head and headed back to Sookie and Bill. _Virgins._

Sookie was still grinning when I joined her. "Have fun?"

I smiled. "He's sweet." I spent some time watching the humans get drunker and drunker while talking with Sookie and Bill. My phone suddenly vibrated. I unlocked it to see a picture of Eric with foil in his hair and covered in blood. There was a message with it.

' _DO I HAVE BLOOD IN MY HAIR?-E'_

I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing while texting him back.

 _'JUST A SMIDGE. PAM IS GOING TO KILL YOU-A'_

 _'COME SAVE ME FROM THE TRUE DEATH.-E'_

This time I laughed out loud. Sookie raised an eyebrow at me as I put my phone in my back pocket. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go ahead and take off. Thanks for inviting me Sookie. Tell Jason and Hoyt bye. See ya Bill."

* * *

"Am I too late?" I asked when I stepped into Eric's office. Pam was sitting on the leather couch, filing her nails. Eric was nowhere to be seen.

"I had to go much shorter than I wanted." she said disappointed.

I sat on the desk. "I saw the blood. I knew you were going to be pissed. Know what the irony is?"

"What?"

"Before I left the house I told him to cut it short, that the Viking look was so over." I smiled. "So where is he? I want to see the damage."

"He's in the shower cleaning up. Where were you tonight?"

"Sookie invited me to a bonfire."

She raise an eyebrow. "What the hell is that?"

"Pretty much it's a bunch of humans getting drunk, dancing, and playing with fire."

"Sounds absolutely boring."

I shrugged. "Watching drunk humans was pretty amusing actually." The door to Eric's private shower opened and he walked out wearing nothing but a towel around his hips, exposing his perfect torso. His hair was a lot shorter, cut to the nape of his neck and styled with gel. "Damn." I whispered before I could stop myself. His new look made him even more attractive.

Eric smirked and raised an eyebrow. "See something you like?" The look he gave me was enough to soak my underwear.

Pam stood up. "I'm going to go check on Chow. Gotta keep the vermin in line." And with that, she was gone.

I looked at the door, silently cursing my friend. I turned my gaze to the floor. I was avoiding looking at Eric at all costs. I seriously needed to get out of here before I did something foolish…like jump his bones. I was incredibly aroused. And the worst part? I knew Eric could smell it. Stupid vampire senses. I heard Eric start walking towards me. "Why so silent Amara?"

Even the way he said my name made my nether regions tingle. _Get a grip Amara! This is Eric remember?_ _The tall, blond asshole?_ I told myself. "Nothing to talk about." I said, still not looking up. He was suddenly in front of me, pushing my legs apart and standing between them. He put a hand under my chin and raised my head. I stared into his blue eyes. "Can I help you?"

"Why are you fighting this?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

"Fighting what?"

"Us." he said simply. "I know you're attracted to me." I opened my mouth to dispute his claim. "I can smell you Amara. I heard you the other night." If I could still blush, I'd be as red as a tomato. "So I'm going to ask you again. Why are you fighting this?"

I let myself stare into his eyes while I tried to find the words to answer his question. "Eric, for the last seven hundred years, you've been nothing but a complete asshole to me. I'm convinced that had it not been for Godric, we would've killed each other a long time ago. Up until a few days ago, you never showed an iota of interest in me. And now…"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Now?" I didn't want to answer him. I didn't like having feelings. Especially since I knew they wouldn't be reciprocated. "Amara."

"Eric-" I was cut off by my cell phone ringing. I mentally breathed a sigh of relief as I pulled it from my pocket and answered it. "Good evening Isabel. How are you?"

"Amara, I'm so glad you answered." Isabel sounded worried, bordering on frantic.

"Isabel what's wrong?"

"Godric's missing."

A feeling of pure dread filled me. "What do you mean Godric is missing?" Eric stiffened.

"He left about a week or so ago saying he had business to attend to. No one has seen him since."

My dread suddenly turned to anger. "He's been gone for over a week and you're just now calling me?!"

"Well we wanted to be sure before we bothered you. Godric had been very adamant about not interrupting your time in Louisiana unless it was an emergency."

I was livid. How dare they not immediately contact Eric or me when something was amiss? Eric took my phone before I could crush it. "We'll be coming to Dallas in two days time. And we'll be bringing two others with us." He hung up the phone without waiting for Isabel's reply.

"Two days?!" I yelled, pushing him away so I could stand up.

His face was stoic. "Yes. We need to talk to Sookie and get her to help us. It's too late to do so now. We'll talk to her tomorrow night. During the day after, we will fly to Dallas and arrive just after sunset."

That was actually a good idea. Sookie could read any humans that could be involved. "Okay. I'll send her a message to meet us here tomorrow." I took my phone back from Eric and sent a text to Sookie while Eric went to put some clothes on.

 _'I HAVE A SITUATION. I NEED YOUR HELP. COME TO FANGTASIA AS SOON AS YOU CAN TOMORROW NIGHT. –A'_

I put my phone back in my pocket and took a few deep breaths to center myself. I felt Eric's arms slip around my waist and my rage slowly started to fade. I leaned into his embrace and closed my eyes, trying to keep my bloody tears at bay. "We will find him." Eric whispered.

"I hope you're right." I whispered back.

He turned me around so gthat I was facing him. "I am. Trust me."

"I always have." I told him truthfully. I stood on my tiptoes and gently placed my lips on his. I pulled back and swallowed. "I'm going to the house to start packing. I'll see you later." He nodded and released me. I instantly missed his touch. Not wanting to deal with the crowd, I used the exit in the office and zipped to my car.

* * *

The whole drive home I went through a whirlwind of emotions. I was scared that Godric was missing. I was angry that he had kept me at arms length the last month or so. I was nervous because it took a lot of power to get the drop on a two thousand year old vampire. I was confused by Eric's behavior towards me. I was happy to be going back to Dallas. I was sad because that meant I was leaving behind my friends, new and old.

I pulled into the garage and killed my engine. I zipped up to my bedroom and started packing the essentials. I'd be leaving a good amount of clothes here, thanks to Pam's and my many shopping trips. I had everything packed and ready to go in ten minutes. With nothing else to do, I laid on my bed and started at the ceiling. Not long after I heard Eric come in and come up the stairs. "That was fast." he said form my doorway.

I sat up and leaned against my headboard. "I have to leave most of my clothes here for the time being. I hope that's okay."

"That's fine. Just means you'll have to come back." He walked in and sat on the foot of the bed. "How are you?"

I gave him a small smile. "Pretty sure I should be asking you that question. It's your maker that's missing."

Eric shrugged. "True. But you have a lot of love for him." It almost sounded like he was jealous.

I did love Godric. He saved me, he took my under his wing, he cared for me. "He's the only one that's ever cared about me since I was turned, aside from Pam." I heard a low growl from him. "What?"

"Nothing." he said stiffly and stood. "I need to go pack."

I stood too. "No. You need to tell me why you just growled and did a complete one eighty on your personality."

"Just drop it Amara." Fed up with his defensiveness, I pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him, holding his wrists by his head. "Get off."

"No. Not until you tell me what is going on with you." He struggled against me and I thanked the Powers That Be that we were close enough in age that, with the help of my telekinesis, I was almost as strong as him. I wasn't letting go until he gave me answers.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I glared down at him. "That's bullshit and you know it Eric! You've hated me from the night you and Godric killed Appius! You don't like that Godric cares for me!"

"This has nothing to do with Godric!" he yelled.

"Then what is it?!"

"Godric and Pam are not the only ones that care about you!"

"What?" I asked, not yelling anymore.

He groaned and shut his eyes. "I care about you Amara. I will admit that I was jealous of the way Godric was with you. It had been just the two of us for so long, it infuriated me that you had a relationship with him that could rival mine. So I left as soon as the opportunity presented itself. I've carried a grudge ever since." He paused, seeming to struggle with what to say next. "But with the time we've spent together, I seem to have started caring about you. More than I'd like to admit."

I released his wrists and without even thinking about it, placed my lips softly against his. His hands found their way to the back of my head and held me there while he deepened the kiss. After a few moments I pulled away from him and looked down at his lust filled eyes. "I care about you too Eric."

"I want you." he said, thrusting his hips up to emphasize his point. I let out a soft moan when I felt his erection hit my core. Slowly I lifted up my shirt and tossed it to the floor. Eric's eyes were wide as I brought my hands behind my back to undo my bra. "Are you sure?" he asked, his voice full of want. With a smirk I let my bra fall down my arms before I tossed it to the floor as well.

I gasped as Eric ran both hands over my stomach and up to my breasts, playing with my nipples. I began rolling my hips against his, eliciting a low growl from him. I quickly found myself on my back with Eric's large frame towering over me. He began placing kisses on my neck and started a trail down. He stopped at one breast and took the nipple into his mouth, alternating between sucking, licking, and nibbling. I felt his fangs gently graze my areola and let out a small hiss. He released that one and made another trail of kisses to my other nipple, repeating the same movements.

When he had his fill he began kissing down my stomach to the top of my jeans. He, quite literally, ripped them off me along with my thong. Without hesitating he brought my legs to his shoulders and buried his tongue in me. My hips bucked in response as he licked my clit, pausing every now and then to suck on it. I was already teetering on the edge when he inserted one long finger into me. He started thrusting it in and out, occasionally adding another finger, stretching me more than I ever had been before. He increased the pace of both his tongue and fingers. "Oh God! Eric!" I screamed as my orgasm hit me. My entire body shook as wave after wave of pleasure washed over me.

I watched him as he set me back on the bed and licked his fingers clean. It was a very erotic moment and I found myself wanting more. I got to my knees in front of him and grabbed the bottom of his black tank top. "I do believe you are over dressed for this occasion." He raised his arms so I could pull his shirt off. I dragged my fingernails down his chest, leaving a trail of pink marks behind.

I quickly undid his belt and tossed it onto the ever growing clothes pile. He stood and took his pants and boxer briefs off. He remained standing, allowing me time to take all of him in. I felt my eyes widen and jaw drop when I saw his cock. He chuckled at my reaction. I snapped out of my daze and grabbed his arm, pulling him closer to me. My other hand went around his shaft, slowly moving up and down while I licked the head before sliding him into my mouth.

Eric growled and placed a hand on my head gently urging me to go faster. I obliged and used my free hand to find that sensitive spot behind his balls. He hissed and tightened his grip on my hair when I put pressure on it. I continued sucking him until I felt him stiffen even more. He yelled my name as he came. I swallowed all of his cum and gently pulled away from him. I looked up at him and smirked.

I didn't have time to gloat however. As soon as he came to his senses he pushed me down on the bed and laid in between my legs. "Enough foreplay. I want to feel all of you." he stated before thrusting his already hard cock into me.

"Fuck!" I yelled as he filled me. He fell into a steady rhythm with my hips meeting each thrust. He felt amazing! I had never felt this full, this complete. Not even with Godric.

Eric began kissing my neck, nibbling on it here and there. "That's exactly what we're doing Lover." My exasperated sigh turned into a moan of pleasure as he lifted my legs onto his shoulder. With this new angle he was able to go deeper and hit my G-spot.

"I don't think I can last much longer." I moaned out between thrusts. "Eric." I felt him shiver when I said his name. He must've felt his own release coming because he started pounding into me at vampire speed. We came at the same town, yelling out each other's name. He put my legs back down before collapsing on the bed next to me. "That was –"

"Amazing." he finished. He slid an arm over my waist and pulled me closer.

I snuggled into his chest, enjoying being in his embrace. "Shouldn't you be packing?" I asked.

Eric started running his hand through my hair. "I can just pack tomorrow night." He kissed the top of my head. "Dawn is coming I should retire to my room."

I moved my head to look at him. "Or you could stay here with me. Your choice."

A thoughtful look came across my face. "Hmm…go to rest in my bed alone or go to rest with a beautiful woman…decisions, decisions." I slapped his chest. "Ow." he laughed before putting a finger under my chin and raising my face to his. "I think I'll stay." He closed the distance between our lips in soft kiss.

"Good." I said when the kiss ended. I turned in his arms and pulled the covers over us. He pulled me as close as possible. I felt him press a kiss against my neck and smiled. _This is right._ I thought. _This is best._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! My boss ended up changing her mind about letting me write at work in my downtime so I haven't had the time to write. Add in a lot of personal stress and my depression has reared it's ugly head again. :( I hope you all liked this development in Amara and Eric's relationship. Not sure when the next update will be, so have a Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Happy Kwanzaa/Happy Holiday and a Happy New Year!_**


End file.
